


I Really Can't Stay

by trashilton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashilton/pseuds/trashilton
Summary: I really can't stay,baby it's cold outsideI've got to go away,baby it's cold outsideor the one where Maggie and Alex are chosen for karaoke at a Christmas party





	

“KARAOKE TIME!” The cry was met by loud cheers and applause. Alex wasn’t sure who had yelled that, but all of the tipsy college students at that particular Christmas party had loved the idea. Alex didn’t love the idea. Her sisters always told her that she had a nice voice, and sure she liked Christmas, but when she looked at the list and saw she was paired up with some random girl, she started to dread it.

She and one ‘Maggie Sawyer’ were set to sing Baby It’s Cold Outside after her sister and her girlfriend sang Last Christmas, and probably ended up making out. Soon enough, after a few painful renditions of All I Want For Christmas (is you) along with many other classic cheesy songs, it was her turn and she was pushed toward the stage by her friends, who were mostly wasted. 

Alex grabbed her microphone and was already feeling awkward, before the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen walked onto the stage. The girl, Maggie, grabbed her mic and smiled at Alex, before starting the music and motioning for Alex to sing the woman’s part. Without having a second to prepare herself she sang her first line, and smiled softly at Maggie.

“I really can’t stay-”

“Baby it’s cold outside.” She heard Maggie sing her part, and Maggie had a really nice voice, and she was now intimidated.

“I've got to go away”

“Baby it's cold outside”

“This evening has been”

“Been hoping that you'd drop in”

“So very nice”

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice”

After the first part of the first verse they crossed behind each other before continuing to sing, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. Alex swore she could hear her sister whoop.

“My mother will start to worry”

“Beautiful, what's your hurry?” Maggie smiled as she sang and winked at Alex. 

“Father will be pacing the floor” Alex was blushing as she sang now.

“Listen to the fireplace roar” 

“So really I'd better scurry” Alex jokingly ran in place, making Maggie laugh. Alex decided that Maggie had the cutest laugh she'd ever heard, and her dimples were definitely a deciding factor. 

“Beautiful, please don't hurry”

“Maybe just a half a drink more.” All the drunk college students yelled after Alex’s line and chugged their drinks.

“Put some records on while I pour.” 

Maggie and Alex slowly walked around the stage, never breaking eye contact as they sang the next verse.

“The neighbors might think-” 

“Baby, it's bad out there”

“Say, what's in this drink?”

“No cabs to be had out there”

“I wish I knew how”

“Your eyes are like starlight now”

“To break this spell”

“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell”

Alex hoped that Maggie was also feeling the sexual tension on this stage, but then again, no girl that wasn’t into her would be singing at her like that. Or at least Alex hoped so.

“I ought to say no, no, no”

“Mind if I move in closer?” Maggie did in fact move closer, and took a step towards Alex with every line she sang.

“At least I'm gonna say that I tried”

“What's the sense in hurting my pride?”

“I really can't stay” Alex played along and stepped backwards, as if to leave, before looping around to end up next to Maggie.

“Baby don't hold out” 

“Ah, but it's cold outside.” The two looked at each other and leaned in close, as if to tease the people watching, before Alex stepped back to sing the next verse.

“I've got to get home”

“Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there”

“Say, lend me your coat”

“It's up to your knees out there”

“You've really been grand” Alex stepped back towards Maggie now, as if to say goodbye, smiling cheekily at her.

“Thrill when you touch my hand” Maggie took her hand and kissed it lightly, before twirling her.

“Why don't you see”

“How can you do this thing to me?”

For the last verse they remained next to each other, singing to the other, not to the audience.

“There's bound to be talk tomorrow”

“Think of my lifelong sorrow-” Maggie was smiling brightly as she sang.

“At least there will be plenty implied.”

“If you caught pneumonia and died.”

“I really can't stay” Alex started to pull away as she sang, but Maggie held tight to her hand and pulled her back.

“Get over that hold out”

Alex finally stopped pretending to struggle and leaned against Maggie happily as they harmonized on the last lines of the song.

“Ah, but it's cold outside”

“Oh, baby, it's cold outside” They each took a breath, before turning to one another and holding hands at arm’s distance and singing the last line.

“Oh, baby, it's cold outside” They both held the note out, and after they finished Maggie pulled Alex into her arms as the music finished. The crowd went wild and all clapped loudly.

As they both headed off opposite sides of the stage, the two girls made eye contact and smiled brightly at one another. Maggie nodded with her head towards the empty back corner of the room, and Alex headed that way.

“I really liked singing with you Danvers.” Maggie was smiling at her still. Alex noted that she also had a pretty smile. 

“Right back at you Sawyer, and I,” Alex took a deep breath, “was wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee with me sometime?”

Maggie laughed and nodded, before glancing up at the ceiling and seeing mistletoe. That caused her to laugh harder, but before Alex had time to process the fact that there was mistletoe above her and an incredibly pretty girl, and the fact that said pretty girl wanted to go on a date with her, Maggie was kissing her. And Alex was kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost December and that means Christmas!!
> 
> Hope you're having a good day/night, and that you enjoyed my little drabble<3
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](sanversdanvers.tumblr.com)


End file.
